The keyboard of a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, handheld mobile communication devices, can be used to enter text for sending messages electronically, as well as to dial phone numbers for voice calls. The keyboard for text entry can take many different forms including a keyboard in which all letters of the alphabet are shown on respective keys.
Handheld mobile communication devices can be used to send electronic mail and other data messages. These types of communications often take time to enter the desired text and cause the user fatigue and difficulty of use. Even though these devices have the ability to send text messages, the entry of text requires skill and can be laborious, causing user fatigue. The layout of a standard QWERTY array of keys can be advantageously arranged where the keys are not vertically aligned. Furthermore, handheld mobile communication devices are today being designed with smaller widths which present a challenge in designing a keyboard that is both easy to use and has large enough keys for a user. Users of handheld communication devices often make use of their thumbs for striking the keys.